Leading A Friend To Death
by Iris McKennen
Summary: Two friends fight each other for their dreams. And as one died, both failed.


**Title: Leading Your Friend to Death**

**Word Count ( w/o AN ) : 1,493**

**Category: Miscellaneous Games **

**Genre: Action, Friendship, Drama (?)**

**Language: English**

**Summary: Two friends fight each other for their dreams. And as one died, both failed.**

**Okay, so this is my entry for a story-making contest in TM (TinierMe). I hope you guys enjoy! XD This is just a oneshot, but still!**

**I do apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors. Blame my keyboard. It keeps messing up. HAHA. XD**

**I do NOT own TinierMe in any shape or form. I also do not own the characters. I only own the plot. **

They were in a city, destroyed and demolished. Lifeless bodies of innocent souls littered the place. Summoned creatures were mercilessly covered by heaps of rocks or cement. Blood was dominant attraction.

That catastrophe was the cause of the quarrel of two young men, Kyoske and Raiden – who are best friends ever since they were little. Well, they _were _best friends. And they could've remained like that. But greed and envy grew on one them as they themselves grew older. Raiden, the one who is always in dark clothing, was tainted and infected with the selfish desires of this world. However, he kept those desires to himself; that was, until his best friend was announced king after a dreadful incident concerning Kyoske's father struck the kingdom of Serufia. And so, while the throne was being awarded to Kyoske; Raiden, on the other hand, was watching the royal event not to far away. He was glaring at all of them, but most of it was directed to Kyoske himself. He gritted his teeth, envy boiling in his blood. But he knew he had to contain himself, for he knew that his plan wouldn't work with his dearest "friend". He turned around; escaping the festive laughs of people and preventing his anger control him.

Days have passed, and Raiden decided it's time to talk about it with his friend. So he called for him, and the new king arrived.

"What hast thou called thee for? Do you not know that thee is occupied with great burden thy father left thee?" King Kyoske spoke.

"Look dude, I know you're busy, but this is important." Raiden responded quickly.

"It hast better be. For thee doesn't want thy precious time wasted on foolishness."

"Okay, but first, would you cut the fancy talking? Just talk the way you did when we were kids. Besides, no one's here but you and me."

Kyoske glared at him. "I hast been taught this way. Thou is knowledgeable of this." The king breathe deeply, "Continue."

"Alright fine. Honestly, Kyoske, what do you want in life?" Raiden started slowly.

"What doth thou mean?"

"I mean, now that you're king, what do you expect to happen? What do you WANT to happen?"

Kyoske thought deeply before saying, "Thee shalt be a better king than thy father. Thee shalt serve thy country, whatever shalt it take!" He continued with obvious determination in his voice. Feeling satisfied with his answer, he smiled. However, his smile faded when he heard his best friend's reply:

"Is that all? Psh, lame."

"Pardon? If thee must remind thou, thou shalt not speak such vulgar words. Thou is raised royally, therefore, thou must speak royally."

"I don't care. C'mon, we both know I wouldn't inherit the kingdom because I happen to have an older brother. So, what's the use of this fancy talk?"

Kyoske glared at him one again, "It hast been taught to us so that we may be presentable in the eyes of commoners and of higher positions. Thou shalt not blend in with the world."

But Raiden dropped the subject and continued from his previous remark, "As I was saying, your plans for the kingdom and country are lame. I mean, you have the power, the authority, use it for your advantage Kyoske, use it to achieve the things you want! Remember the things you wished for when we were kids? We'll work side by side, and together, we can rule the world! Do everything we want!" he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

But Kyoske wasn't anywhere near convinced. In fact, he was angry, and disappointed.

"I'd rather not use my power on such worthless things. Thee hast the responsibility to take care of the country, not to fulfill thy worldly desires." With that, Kyoske turned around and said, "Farewell now, I must work on other projects. Have a blessed day."

Raiden was silent. But he wasn't gonna give up. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

"Pussy." He said, not too loud, and not too soft; just enough to let Kyoske hear what he was saying.

"Pardon?" Kyoske replied, unsure if what he had heard was real. Sadly for him, it was.

"Pussy." Raiden repeated, only stronger and louder than the first. "You're just another pussy! Your afraid that I might steal your power once I grow stronger than you!" He shouted out.

"What did you just said, Raiden?" Kyoske replied, and started walking towards the subject with anger painted on his face. "Take it back before your head meets the guillotine."

Raiden smirked, saying, "Now that's what I'm talking about! No more fancy talk."

"I'm warning you Raiden. You don't know who you're talking to."

"Oh but I do know who I'm talking to!" Raiden mocked. "I'm talking to a pussy who calls himself a king or a prince charming or whatever."

At this point, Kyoske had enough. He wanted to attack the noirette right there and then. But because of his position, he tried to contain himself. "What do you even want, Raiden?"

"Why do you ask? Will you give to me?" Raiden challenged.

"Depends." Kyoske answered.

"Depends on what? God, stop being so vague."

"Depends on what you what. If I approve of it, then I might help you. But if it's just another stupid idea of yours, no. So, what's it gonna be?"

"I only want one thing Kyoske, one thing: Power." Raiden replied seriously.

"No." the red head answered quickly. "You're just gonna use it for yourself! You'll take advantage of it! No way!"

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

"We've been best friends for years now, Raiden. I can read you like a book." Kyoske explained to his friend.

"How 'bout we deal with this with less talking, and more killing?" Raiden said, his hand lingering on his sword.

"What? No! I don't want to fight my own be—" But Kyoske was interrupted by Raiden's voice.

"See? Like I said, just another pu—" Raiden, too, was interrupted; but, not by a voice, by something more solid. A sword.

Kyoske's sword was dangerously leaning on Raiden's craning neck. The noirette simply smiled.

"Little pussy's acting tough, huh? Why don't we end this once and for all?" Raiden challenged.

"Sounds good to me. And if I win, you set your selfish desires aside. And if you win…I'll give you the kingdom, the throne, everything." Kyoske stated.

"Oh no…If I win, I just want you dead." Raiden said with a wicked grin. Kyoske was caught off guard with Raiden's statement. He didn't even notice how Raiden summoned his dragon, and how his own snowman was already beside him. He was, however, snapped back by Raiden's laugh.

"A dragon versus a snowman? You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't belittle him, you jerk."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just get on with this." Raiden said as he launched off and dashed towards the red head. Kyoske countered Raiden's first attack, and launched his own.

And so they fought, until they unconsciously brought themselves into the village; not long after, to the city. They destroyed many homes, and some innocent souls were taken as buildings collapsed.

And so we're right back where we started.

The teenage boys' bodies were bruised and wounded, of course. Blood was oozing out here and there. Their clothes were torn, shredded and ripped apart. Their hairs were a mess. And their summoned creatures are gone—for good.

The tip of Raiden's sword pointed towards Kyoske as the red head sat in front of him looked down, panting heavily. Both were extremely tired, but only one ended up satisfied.

"Any last words, my dear friend?" Raiden spoke, trying to smile as evil as he could. Kyoske didn't bother to look up, he had the courage, but strength he have none.

"How long have you been angry with me? How long were you envious of me? How long did you use me? My…family?" Kyoske finally have the strength to look up, but once he did, tears were visibly rolling down his blood-stained cheeks. "I trusted you, Raiden, when no one else did. They shun you, because of your dark demeanor and aura. But I saw a friend in you the day you approached me and said you were lost on your way home. And yet, you did this to me, your only friend."

Raiden didn't speak. How could he? It completely stunned him.

"Just please. When I die, don't forget the good times we had. Remember all those promises we made. Please, okay dude?" Kyoske smiled, which he knew it was going to be his last. "Thou must hasten your skills. Because though I am dying, I am happy. For thee hast seen thou best efforts, and hast witnessed such great power. I thank thee, for everything."

And as Kyoske breathe out his last, Raiden couldn't help but think; Kyoske's life ended – probably his own, too.


End file.
